Flores para San Valentin
by Dark Butterfly 15
Summary: \ONESHOT/ Es San Valentin en el instituto Sweet Amoris, pero hay alguien que no se acuerda que dia es ¿O si? (LysxSucrette)


**Ya sé que estoy atrasada, pero tuve muchos planes en San Valentín (mentira)**

 **Espero que les guste n.n**

 **IMPORTANTE: Fue hecho para un concurso en el foro de CDM, hac años.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ChinoMiko y Beemoov. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**_

Me desperté con un mensaje de Rosalya que decía: "Lys, recuerda que hoy es San Valentín, haz lo que planeamos y todo saldrá bien. Lo más probable es que tu libreta este encima de la cómoda y no olvides de vestirte antes de venir al instituto". Sé que tengo memoria a corto plazo pero todavía no me acostumbraba a la idea de recibir un mensaje de Rosalya todas las mañanas recordándome las cosas.

Me frote los ojos y vi la hora en mi pequeño reloj de pared, todavía era temprano, tenia por lo menos 2 horas para prepararme e ir hacia el instituto. Desayune, me vestí, recogí mis cosas y la libreta que efectivamente estaba donde Rosalya me había dicho y me dirigí hacia el instituto no sin antes una revisación de Leigh para verificar que no me faltara nada o como él decía "para que no me olvidara la ropa".

Llegue al instituto justo a tiempo. El Prof. Farres estaba parado enfrente del salón, tratando de empezar la clase tranquilamente y aunque empezó la lección nadie le prestaba mucha atención además de Sucrette. Le di un rápido vistazo y seguí enfocado en mi libreta. Hace ya más de 6 meses que había conocido a Sucrette, y ya estaba prendido a ella. No estaba seguro de si era amor, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que desde el primer momento que la vi algo me atrajo hacia ella. Hice un par de poemas en mi libreta dedicados a ella, unos poemas que jamás saldrían a luz y que probablemente ella jamás leería.

Jamás había estado interesado en ninguna chica, pero Sucrette era diferente. Lo primero que me llamo la atención en ella es que al igual que yo tenia heterocromia, pero solo que ella tenia un ojo azul y el otro verde, lo segundo que pude notar fue su carácter tímido y como al hablar con los demás un pequeño rubor se instalaba en su rostro, no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás y por alguna extraña razón siempre encontraba mi libreta y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si la había visto lo sacaba de su bolsillos y me lo entregaba igual de como lo había dejado. No paso mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de lo hermosa y delicada que era. Cada vez quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y el día de San Valentín no era la excepción.

No se cuando toco el timbre porque estaba demasiado sumergido en mis pensamientos, de no haber sido por Rosalya probablemente me hubiera quedado ah horas más.

Salí del aula para encontrarme a Sucrette en el pasillo. Me acerque y la llame suavemente para no asustarla.

-¿Qué sucede Lysandro?-Pregunto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-La verdad es que quería preguntarte algo- Note como una mirada de esperanza se asomo por sus ojos y el rubor crecía cada vez más.

-S-si, pregúntame lo que quieras- Me contesto.

-¿Haz visto mi libreta? Creo que la deje en el patio ¿podrías ir a buscarla allí por mi mientras yo reviso en el salón?-.

-Claro- Me respondió, yo me quede observándola mientras salía por la puerta que daba al patio.

 _*POW Sucrette*_

Sabía lo despistado que podía ser Lys, pero ¿ni siquiera recordaba que día era? No lo culpaba del todo, yo también había podido invitarlo, pero yo y mi timidez hacían que me quedara callada en momentos como esos.

Solo recordar lo que paso hace 5 minutos me da ganas de golpear a alguien, pero suerte que soy demasiado educada como para ir golpeando a la gente porque se me dio la gana. Estaba esperando que Lys me invitara a salir pero solo me pregunto por su estúpida libreta y ahora estaba ahí, en el patio, buscándola. Me gusta Lys, a veces quisiera que dejara de ser tan despistado, y a veces no, porque buscar su libreta era un motivo más para verlo.

Iba a empezar a buscar la libreta en los arbustos cuando escuche la voz de Lysandro, me estaba llamando, seguramente para saber si ya había encontrado su libreta.

-No Lysandro, todavía no- No alcance a terminar mi frase, estaba tan sorprendida que mis labios dejaron de articular palabras. Allí parado frente a mí estaba Lysandro sujetando un hermoso ramo de margaritas rosadas. Extendió su brazo y me las entrego, lo único que pude hacer fue recibirlas porque todavía no me había recuperado del todo. Cuando estaba por preguntarle que pasaba me pregunto: ¿Quisieras acompañarme el día de San Valentín? Todavía no podía decir nada pero note como mi cara paso a un color rojo y en mis labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Asentí y rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, mientras el correspondía el abrazo pude sentir como un par de lagrimas salían de mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de una gran alegría.

Caminando al parque con Lysandro me acorde algo que me había mencionado Rosalya esa mañana, me dijo "Las margaritas rosas representan el amor tímido e inocente, ¿no es lindo?" En ese momento solo asentí y me preguntaba el por qué lo mencionaba, ahora ya tenia mas sentido. Seguí caminando agarrando a Lysandro con una mano y en la otra mano sostenía muy cuidadosamente el ramo de margaritas rosas que horas antes Lysandro me había regalado.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así no se olviden de dejar reviews ˆˆ**

 **Y si les ocasiona dudas... busquen imagenes de un ramo de margaritas rosas (son muy lindas *-*) y su significado.**


End file.
